Be Careful What You Wish For
by serenaxmichiko
Summary: Yamiko Kashume lived a perfectly normal life.. Well, until she somehow wished herself to the world of ninjas! How will she survive!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I've made so please don't judge. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya. :p**

_Of course I'm stuck doing dishes. _I thought, looking out the window. It was a Friday, right now I was supposed to be at a local concert with my friends, but what am I doing? Oh yeah. Ugh.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yamiko Kashume, 14 years old. I may seem calm to most people, but once you get to know me, you'll doubt whatever you thought before. I have a serious obsession with _Naruto/Shippuden_. Favorite characters? Well in the normal characters I'd say Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto. Akatsuki? Hmm..Probably Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Yum.

After finishing I ran upstairs to my oh-so-lovely bedroom, slamming the door. I thought I'd just be lazy for now, so I turned on my laptop and sat down. _Time for some Naruto. Muahaha. _I decided to just rewatch the normal Naruto because I skipped some parts and shit.

_Like hell you got lost on the path of life.._ I bit into my strawberry Pop Tart. _Hmm..If this was a fanfic I would wish to be in the Naruto world.._ I squinted my eyes. _I doubt it'd work though. I'm going to sound crazy. _I took a deep breath and muttered one thing. Yep, you guessed it. "I wish I was in the Naruto world." Nothing happened. "See? I told ya so." I said aloud, disappointed at the same time. But ohh, was I wrong.

I got up and walked towards my door, but I didn't get there. I blacked out thinking _Well, I guess I __**was **__wrong.._

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sorry OKAY?! Will update soon, hope you liked it! cx GOODNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Must update. Hope this chapter'll be longer. It depends though. I'll try…**

_So…Uncomfortable…Must..Open..eyes..un.. _I clenched my fists. _DID I JUST SAY UN, UN?!_ Slowly I opened my eyes. A bright light poured down on me. My eyes scanned the room. _And how did I get in the hospital this time? _I always do this…I always sprain, twist, or break something somehow. I'm actually so used to pain that I can't tell if I'm hurt or not.

Slowly, I got up from the bed and stood. Of course, blood rushed to my head and I nearly fell down, but I grabbed a hold of the bed. _ . ._ I glanced down at my hand and looked down at my feet. _I'M FUCKING ANIMATED! Everything is animated!_ I bit my lip in thought. _I sort of remember wishing I was in Naruto, then passing out.._

As if on cue, the door creaked open. I jumped on the bed and pretended I was asleep. "I know you're faking." An old voice came from the door. _SHIT! Just like me to get caught!_ I opened my eyes and sat up. "Yeah, what of it?" I replied...but then I looked up. There stood the infamous Sarutobi, 3rd Hokage. "It seems you just fell from the sky! Kakashi-san found you out there outside the gates. Of course, I know you aren't from around here. Maybe not even from this world..Tell me, what do you know?" He asked. _Looks like he caught me… _I crossed my arms. "Huh, really? I'm Yamiko. Yamiko Kashume. Well, you could say that. I live in a world where there's this anime or show called _Naruto._ So, technically you guys are just drawing or fake. Misashi Kishimoto technically made you guys up. SOO one day I wished myself here and yeah." I said, out of whatever came to my head. "Interesting..So you know what will happen in the future..?" Hokage asked. "Yep..Will to a certain extent, at least. But I don't wish to change it too much, which would happen if I told you..No offense." I said, shyly. Much to my surprise Sarutobi smiled, knowingly. "Do not worry. I understand your view and agree. I also have a question, how old are you?" He asked. I decided to lie about my age. "12." I said, "Hmm..Yamiko. You are old enough to go to the academy to train to become a ninja, if you wish." The guy said. _MY CHANCE TO TELL DUCK-ASS OFF! _I smiled. "I guess I can. When does it start?" I asked. I knew that all I knew was taijutsu from all the tai-kwon-do and karate I did in the real world, and some hand signs that I memorized throughout my life. Overall, I should be good. "The academy starts tomorrow, 8am sharp. I will explain to Iruka that there will be as new student. Oh, and here's the keys to your new apartment, room 645." He threw the keys at me and I caught them, naturally. "Good luck for now." And with that he poofed out of the room. _Poofed. So cliché.. _

**YOU ARE VERY WELCOME! Another short chapter. I'll keep up with it, though. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too bored for an A/N. JUST READ THE STORY!**

I woke up at 6:30. _So tired, just 10 more minutes.. _"GET THE FUCK UP!...GET THE FUCK UP!.." _Huh..? _I got up quickly and checked my pocket. Yep, there was my iPod. And yep, that was my alarm for school. I turned it off and sighed happily. _Thank god I kept my . _I went and showered in the bathroom attached to my room. I guess this would be the time to explain what I look light, right? I'm 5'5. I have elbow-length, blue-black hair along with silver eyes. I'm pale, but nowhere near as pale as Sai. *shudders*

I got out and looked in the dress in my new room. It had so many damn clothes it was hard to choose. Eventually, I found a grey over-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt, baggy black shorts, and original navy-blue ninja sandals. Oh, and I wrapped bandages around my lower-legs. AKA: the skin that wasn't covered by my shorts. I was also wearing those fingerless-glove-things that Kakashi wears. _Good enough for now. _I checked my iPod. _7:48..Better get going._

With that, I jumped out my window. I know, so cliché being a ninja and all. But I couldn't help it, with these . I ran really fast towards the academy and stopped in front of the doors. _I guess it was just an instinct, knowing the academy is here…_

I walked into the academy. _Apparently Iruka-__**sensei**__ wasn't here yet. _Everyone was chatting with each other. Of course Shikamaru was sleeping and Duck-Ass was avoiding fangirls. Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way, of course I knew exactly who it was. "And once again I beat you, _billboard brow._" Ino said. "You stay away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Pinkie declared and ran to get a seat next to the infamous snowman.

Once I was sure they were in, I stepped in the classroom and found an empty table-thing. Right now, I felt sort of shy. _I feel like Hinata, sort of…excellent!_ I looked around. _I feel like quoting some Naruto abridged today..hehe._ I was cut from my thoughts when Iruka came in dragging a tied up Naruto. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You failed the graduation test the last time _and_ the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Iruka scolded in front of the class, quieting them down. "Hmph!" Naruto scoffed. "FINE! Because you it, Naruto, _everyone _will review the TransformationJutsu!" Iruka yelled. _Yes! I came just at the start of the plot! Hehee. _I lined up in the back, behind Shikamaru. _Another abridged moment comes to mind..HEY-HO-SHIKA-SHIKAMARU! SHIKA-SHIKAMARU I LOVE YOU! There it's out of my system. _"Hey..are you the new girl?" Shikamaruto said, glancing behind his back. "Yep. I'm Yamiko Kashume." He nodded and looked at me for a moment. Then it was his turn. I felt my face heat up. _YES! I FINISHED ONE OF MY GOALS BEFORE I DIED! _I tapped my foot, waiting for him to finish. _I did practice this one last night. I'm not bad, at the least.. _"Next! Yamiko Kashume!" _At least he knows my name.. _I stepped forward and easily transformed into him. "Good job, Yamiko! Especially with no training." He complimented. "Thanks." I said, shyly. I never really knew how to receive compliments.

_I really need to train.. To beat duck-ass. Muahaha. _I smirked, as ran building-to-building.

After a while, I go to the training grounds. I reached into my pocket and scanned the different wind-style jutsus. _Hmm..Let's see. I wonder if I can do this one…Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball. _Like the book said, I focused my _wind-infused _chakra in =to my right hand. I thought something like rasengan would go on, but instead a spiralling wind thing…_Cool..Now do I shoot it at something? _I looked around. _How about that tree..? _After I made sure the spiral was perfect, I shot it directly at the tree. It was really fast and shot _right through _the tree. I nodded in approval, although most trees were ruined.. _Well, I guess I'm not training for the genin exams as much…If I'm not, then why am I doing this?_ I patted my hands together and decided that I might as well perfect the shadow-clone. _Although I'm not sure if I should do the normal clone jutsu or the Kage Bunshin..Hmm.._ I memorized both on Earth, so I'll just do shadow clone.. "Ram-serpent-tiger.." I muttered, and focused my chakra. _Poof, poof, poof.._ I looked around. There was at least 20 clones. _Great, now my chakra is nearly drained..ugh._ I decided that I should go and rest. For the time being. So I ninja-ran home and hopped on my bed, too tired to change.

**A/N: THERE YOU GO, A NEW CHAPTER! Oh, and good review make me write more. ^(^-^)^ **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Just read it okay? :p ~Serena. **

Today, I woke up a little earlier, knowing that I wanted to be a little early today.

It was about 6:00am. I knew I had to be there at 8, but whatever.

I had a quick shower and changed into my _ninja clothes_. By that time, it was 7:30. I quickly made myself a sandwich and tied my hair in a high ponytail-thing.

Once again, I jumped out my window and ran to the . _I seriously need to learn how to transport… _

Bye the time I got there, it was about 7:45. _Perfect.. _I walked in the room. This time, more people noticed me than Shikamaru, now that I'm earlier.

I went and sat by Naruto. _Sakura wasn't here yet..Thank God. _

"HEY YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL RIGHT? I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed and gave me a thumbs up.

By that time, everyone was looking our way, but I didn't care. I was meeting one of my favorite characters!

I grinned his way. "Haha, yeah. I believe it. I'm Yamiko Kashume. Do you like ramen?" I decided to add that because I wanted to be good friends with him. _Muahaha._

His eyes looked like saucepans and he grinned. "OF COURSE! You like ramen too?! We'll be awesome friends! BELIEVE IT!" He gave me that grin. Haha.

"Haha yeah, I agree." I smiled, but then Iruka came in and everyone quieted down.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." I glanced over at Naruto. I felt really bad so I patted his back. _I touched ._

For some reason, I had to go first. _Ugh whatever._

I did the hand-sign and focused my chakra around me. "Clone jutsu!" I whispered and apparently was successful because I heard about 5 _poofs _and Iruka gave me a 'Congrats.'

I asked, specifically for a black headband because dark blue ones were so cliché. I took it and gave a quick thanks before running out of the classroom.

I felt really bad for Naruto, so I waited outside by the swing.

After about 10 minutes Naruto came out, without a headband. Instead of making him jealous, I hid my headband in my huge pocket in my pants.

He looked so sad.. He came and sat on the swing, not really noticing me. That was alright, though. I was mostly there to beat up those chicks who talked shit about him being a 'demon.'

"There, you see him?" A chick said.

"It's that boy..I heard he's the only one that failed."

"Heh..Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja? I mean he's the one that-"

It wasn't her friend that shushed her, though.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT?! SHITFACE!" I screamed.

I ran over and punched them both in the face. I felt kind of bad, but I was doing it on instinct. Pure instinct. Of course they cried for their_ mommies._ But I ran back to Naruto and asked if he was alright.

"Thanks, Yami-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged me.

"You don't have to say sorry, you know." I said and smiled.

"But I have to go. Naruto, I assure you. You'll become a ninja before tomorrow." I said, still smiling.

"Are you sure?" He said, looking at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before running home.

_I know what will be happening between him and Mizuki-teme. *gags.* I just wish he would kill Mizuki so he wouldn't have to worry about him in the future._

When I got in my apartment, I went straight to my room and tied the headband around my forehead, parting my bangs so some of it was covering my headband. _Sweet._

After that, I simply went to my room and turned on my iPod. Surprisingly, the power battery was full. _Thank god I coincidently charged it._

When it was on I checked for wi-fi. Strangely I already had wi-fi without a passcode. _AWESOMENESS! _

So for the rest of the evening I watched some . Somehow, I fell asleep around 8pm.

_I seriously hope I'm on Kakashi's team. If not, Kurenai's. _


	5. Chapter 5

When I got in the classroom, I saw Naruto talking to Shikamaru. _Probably about the ._

But, unfortunately for me, I was knocked over _again_ by those retards. _Ugh._

"I'm first!" They both exclaimed.

"I won again Sakura!" Ino said.

After that I wasn't interested and went to sit between Naruto and Sasuke. Yep, you guessed it. Pinkie's spot.

"Hey Yami-chan! You were right! I got my headband, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it Naruto!" I said.

"Hn." ANNNDD…I _wonder _who said _that. _

"Shut up duck-ass, no one wants to talk to _you._" I said glaring.

_I ACHIEVED MY GOAL! TO CALL DUCK-ASS, DUCK-ASS!_

"Hn, whatever. I bet you're just another _fangirl._" He said, smirking.

"Haha very _funny. _How could I like you, _Sauce-gay?_" I said, smirking.

He just gave me the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Itachi is much hotter." I said under my breathe.

But he heard me and glared at me harder, clenching his fists.

"I'll kill you." He muttered.

Naruto was looking really confused. _Hehehe._

But then he turned around and waved.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He said.

"_Move it!_" She said and pushed him to the ground.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She said, not acknowledging me whatsoever.

He glanced at her.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked.

_Umm..Do you notice that I'm here?_

"Back off, Forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Actually, _I'm _sitting here. Do us both a favour and _sit somewhere else. _Okay? Thanks" I said, mostly because I was mad that they didn't realize I was here. _Not _because of duck-ass.

Uchiha actually nodded at this, mostly because he'd rather have me than the fangirls.

_I know Sarutobi's stalking us with his ball, so I should do something…_

I leaned over by duck-ass and did a peace-sign and went back to my original spot.

Uchiha raised an eyebrow, and all the _fangirls_ started screaming at me. Actually, they were screaming at me the whole time and I just realized now. _Lmao._ So I did what anyone would do, I flipped them off. _Hehe._

All of a sudden, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and glared at him.

_It's 'that' time..time to get my camera._

I got my iPod out, ready to film this.

"NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Pinkie.

Then, they kissed. And yep, I caught it!

_If I ever get back to Earth, I'm showing everybody this…_

They started gagging.

"I will get you Naruto.." said Sasuke.

"Naruto…You are SO dead.." muttered Pinkie.

I decided to daze out until when Iruka came in to announce our teams. _I knew this part by heart, it's getting old. _(**A/N**: **I'm just too lazy to write this, **)

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships. That's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult…" Iruka said.

_Once again, I dozed off to when they announced our teams…_

"Squad seven! Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura Haruno" Naruto cheered.

"Sasuke Uchiha…and Yamiko Hashume." Sakura cheered.

"EWW! WHY AM I WITH DUCK-ASS!" I screamed, earning glares from fangirls. Sasuke looked rather amused.

"I'm not too happy either. You're worse than _Naruto._" He said smirking, looking for a reaction.

He got a reaction, alright. I punched him in the face and he knocked into the window.

"AWESOME, YAMI-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed. I smirked.

_Hahaha. Another glare from the icecube. _

"I'll…kill..you!" Sasuke growled. I laughed, of course.

"As if." I said, confidently.

*TIME-SKIP TO LE NEXT DAY*

I woke up a little late. I know that Kakashi would be, anyway. _They're kind of naïve, getting there early, even when they know he's always late…_

I quickly tied my headband on and jumped out my window, running to the academy. And opened the door slowly, and put my hand out. _Yep, I was right. The eraser trick.._

"Naruto! It's me, not sensei!" I screamed. I was a _little_ mad.

"Hn. See, told ya so, Na-ru-to." Sasuke said, smirking.

"FUCK YOU DUCK-ASS!" I screamed. _I think I should get mad at him more often. It's fun._

Sas-gay stood up. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He screamed.

"Oooh, the icecube talks?" I said, rubbing my chin.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screamed.

Naruto gave me a grin and a thumbs up.

Soon enough, the scarecrow came in. I tried to look casual, sitting next to Naruto.

He looked us over.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
